


"Harmless" Flirting

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Reader decides to go to a bar for Halloween, dressed in a costume that makes her unrecognizable to her friends. She decides to use this to her advantage.





	"Harmless" Flirting

“Whoa. Who’s the guy gettin’ all the chicks?” Dean asked, turning to Sam. He merely shrugged in reply and headed over to the bar, with Dean close behind. Once they both had a drink in hand, they began an intensive game of pool. Or at least it would’ve been intensive, if Dean could focus on it. Instead, he found his eyes kept wondering towards the playboy.

“Jealous?” Sam smirked, noticing where his attention had been.

“No. Why would I be? I could get girls like that, easy.” He focused his attention back on the game, ignoring his brother’s unconvinced response. Normally Dean wouldn’t be acting like this, but all the women had on sexy, revealing costumes. That and free candy were the only parts of Halloween he’d ever understand.

“Look,” Sam said, after watching Dean miserably fail for a few amusing minutes. “I’ll find something else to do, and you can go steal all the women you want from that guy. We both know you didn’t decide to go out just to play pool with me all night.”

“Thanks man. I’ll make sure to leave at least one good lookin’ chick for ya.” He smirked, walking away as Sam rolled his eyes. Dean furrowed his brows as he got closer to the source of the commotion. The man’s voice was… Oddly familiar. He felt as if he should’ve been able to place why he recognized it, but the man whom it belonged to was throwing him off. He was sure he’d never met him before.

When the unfamiliar man noticed him, he waved Dean over to where he was sitting. He was hesitant, unsure of the guy’s intentions, but decided to join him nonetheless. It would get him one step closer to finding out why that voice was so damn familiar.  
~~~  
Who doesn’t love Halloween? You know you did. Especially with all the scantily clad women practically throwing themselves at you. You wondered at times if they realized that you were the same gender as them. Not that that stopped you from flirting with them in return. Maybe you should dress up as a guy more often.

You looked up from the girl who was trying to goad you into trying her drink, only to see Dean staring at the spectacle you were making. You smirked and waved him over. Surely he would realize it was you. Although, it would be even more fun if he didn’t. You could never pass up a situation to make the hunter uncomfortable, and what better way to do that than by having a “guy” flirt with him?

After pausing for a few seconds, he walked over, making sure to smile flirtatiously at the surrounding women. He looked at you questioningly, as if studying your face. You smirked, taking a sip of your cider before handing it to him. “Want a drink?” You winked.

You had to suppress your laughter, as he looked at you like you were insane. “Sorry, man. I’m not into that.” Clearly he didn’t recognize you.

“Oh? You don’t like cider? That’s fine.” You took another sip, jumping off the barstool and sauntering over to him. You placed your free hand under his chin, tilting his face to look directly into your eyes. “I have other things I can give you.” You purred, biting your lip.

Dean looked increasingly more uncomfortable as your actions went on. A few of the girls decided they were no longer interested, but the majority of them continued to swoon. You couldn’t blame them. Dean swallowed hard, unsure of how to handle being hit on by a “man”. “Uh, that’s not what I-”

“Shhh.” You placed your finger over his lips, still holding his chin. You gently pulled your faces closer together, tilting his head to the side. You brought your face right next to his ear, lightly breathing on his neck. The new position allowed you to see Sam from a distance, who was laughing his ass off. Composing yourself to keep from laughing, you continued with your plan. “I’m hurt you don’t recognize me, Dean. I thought we were friends.” At your statement, you felt his whole body relax and he let out a breathy laugh against your neck. You couldn’t help but to shiver at the sensation, unused to being in such close proximity to a man as attractive as him.

“You know I’m gonna have to get you back for this, right?” He threatened quietly, pulling away. Smiling flirtatiously, he winked at the crowd of women. “Which one of you lovely ladies wants to join us tonight?”

...

.....

.......

What?!


End file.
